Triangle
by Juny-Lee
Summary: Dessa vez eu sou inocente. Eu juro.


- Aaaaaaaaaaaaanda Airu, me diiiiiz!

- Mas, Yuki, porque logo o Ren? - _perguntei enquanto terminava meu lanche._

- Ele é lindo, não negue.

- Negar eu não vou, mas tenho minhas preferências que divergem da sua.

- Qual é...

- Ah meu Deus... Tá bom, _tsukai_, venceste. Eu te mostro onde ele mora.

_Oi gente, meu nome é Suzaki Airu._

_E a minha melhor amiga caiu de amores pelo Ren._

_PELO REN._

_Eu não queria levar ela lá, talz, mas..._

- É sério que ele mora na sua rua?

- Sim, Yuki. Ele mora a duas quadras da minha casa.

_Depois da aula, eu e ela fomos até a casa dele._

_Cof, casa não._

- Suzaki Airu, Hunter fofinha... Não me diga que ele é...

- Sim, filho de uma famosíssima família que tem uma renomada casa de chá em Kyoto e o pai faz parte da Dieta. Agora cê sabe por que eu não queria vir aqui, né?

- Eu me apaixonei por um príncipe e nem me toquei... Como você consegue ficar do lado dele?

- Tenho o meu príncipe.

_Tobari Ren não tem cara de príncipe japonês a toa, minha cara._

_Ele é rico pra caramba, além de ser herdeiro de uma casa de chá disputadíssima e o pai ministro da Dieta Japonesa._

_É, o cara é demais, eu sei._

_E falando nele..._

- E se não é a Trap Master...

- Ohohoh Ren, oi pra você também - eu respondi.

_Yuki logo tratou de se esconder atrás de mim._

_Também deveras, o que você, amiga leitora, faria se encontrasse um elegante Tobari de kimono, pronto pra tomar chá? _

_Desmaiar não vale, é ato involuntário, ok?_

_Mas voltando pra história..._

- A mocinha que está escondida atrás da Airu, não precisa ter medo. Eu não mordo.

- Não tão forte - _cantarolei irônica_

- Calada, mulher. Cahan - _ele limpou a garganta_ - Que tal dizer-me seu nome e mostrar seu rosto?

_Minha amiga não tava tremendo, tava tendo convulsão._

_Dei um passo pra esquerda e ela se obrigou a levantar a cabeça. Estava mais vermelha do que meu tio Hansi depois de 30 rodadas de cerveja._

-I... I... Ishi-Ishida... Yuki... - _ela gaguejou_.

- Ishida Yuki.. hm... - _ele pensou_ - Acho que chá de jasmim é uma boa. Bom, entrem vocês duas. Vou ver se a sala de chá ta ocupada. E pegar kimonos pra vocês também.

_Ele foi na frente. Yuki colou do meu lado e sussurrou nervosa._

- e-Eu só vim aqui saber onde ele mora e ele me convida pro chá. Olha pra mim, estou horrível!

- _Tsukai_, minha cara, eu avisei pra você não gostar dele.

- Mas ele é- E porque cê ta tão calma?

- Venho aqui toda quinta, Yuki.

- QUÊ?

- Negócios, minha cara. Ele me ensina tomar chá, eu ensino ele a ser um bom trap Hunter.

- Não pérai, você escondeu isso de mim por quanto tempo?

- Eu não escondi, você que nunca perguntou.

- Sua...

- O que as ladies estão cochichando? _- ele perguntou de surpresa._

_Preciso dizer que a Yuki quase infartou_?

- n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-na-na-na-Nada...

- Ta bom... Vistam-se. _- e ele ofereceu um kimono pra cada._

_Depois de nos vestir, fomos até a sala de chá._

_Eu não fico impressionada, até porque, como eu disse, vou lá toda quinta, pra aprender a tomar chá._

_Mas quero, depois, que use os poderes do Google pra pesquisar como é uma cerimônia do chá. É linda, logo adianto._

_Só que a nossa não foi tão linda porque a Yuki não se controlou e começou a se tremer toda._

- Tem algum problema?

- s-Só estou... nervosa demais... - _ela disse, quase desmaiando_.

- Acho melhor você voltar pra casa, Yuki - _eu disse por fim. Ela assentiu._

_Depois de trocar de roupa, a levei até o portão da casa do Ren. Assim que ela sumiu da nossa vista ele me chamou._

- Que deu nela?

- Ren, como você ficaria do lado da menina que gosta (supondo que você tenha sentimentos)?

- Ora sua... Bem, nervoso, mas eu me controlaria. É esse o problema dela?

- Yup, ela gosta de você.

- Ish...

- Bem, você quer que eu dê algum recado a ela? - _me virei, olhando nos olhos dele._

- Eu não sei... - ele pegou uma mecha do cabelo e brincou um pouco - _vou pensar no caso dela._

- Que crueldade Ren, fazendo uma menina sofrer por um capricho seu... _- o critiquei._

- Airu fique quieta, também tenho lá meus probleminhas amorosos.

- Ora ora ora, quem é a princesa que conseguiu ganhar o coração do príncipe Tobari?

- Querida Airu, da minha princesa cuido cá eu. Cuide do seu problema amoroso, que, aliás, é bem escorregadio.

- Desgraçado.

- Também te amo, meu bem _- ele sorriu com escárnio. _

_Voltei a casa e tirei o kimono._

_Uma coisa que nós três, Ryouma, Ren e eu, somos é unidos. Pode parecer mentira, mas sim, somos bem amigos (bem, depois que você manda um companheiro seu ir se fuder, não tem volta, é como dizem)._

_Certo que lá temos nossos segredinhos guardados, e não digo que fiquei curiosa. Porque eu não fiquei mesmo, porque depois de um tempo ele acaba contando._

_Bem, dia seguinte, tudo azul cor dos olhos do Yuu._

- Você ta legal, Yuki?

- Não, estive na casa do Tobari e fiz papel vergonhoso - _ela disse quase em lágrimas._

- _Tsukai_, tenho um recado dele pra você.

_Ela se atentou._

- Ele disse que vai pensar no seu caso porque ele ta meio enrolado com a princesinha dele.

- Quem é ela?

- Não faço à menor ideia.

- Você toma chá na casa dele, caça digimons com ele, quiçá brinca de Barbie, mas não sabe de quem ele gosta?

- Amigos amigos, rolos amorosos a parte.

_Ela suspirou._

- Você consegue descobrir quem?

- Não vou me meter na vida dele, até porque ele vai contar, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- E eu vou esperar até quando?

- Até ele esquecer ela, _Tsukai_.

- Eu não sou outra de ninguém, ok?

- Yuki, uma coisa a dizer do Ren: interesseiro ele não é, porque ele é de se dedicar a mulher que ama, então se ele decidir que é você, é você e fim. O problema é ele se decidir...

- Ele é indeciso?

- Ele pensa demais.

...

**Freetalking**: olhe, nem me pergunte o porquê desta fic estar aqui no fanfiction, mas só nasceu porque eu tava pensando na próxima fanart que eu poderia desenhar.

Se você gostou, muito obrigada, de verdade.

Farei o melhor pra terminar ela em três chapters curtinhos.

A propósito, Ishida Yuki é uma OC minha. E a Airu a chama de Tsukai porque ela é uma menina japonesa comum, mas se veste de gothic Lolita e tem um gênio que tende pra ser malvada. Assim como o Tsukaimon.


End file.
